dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tupka217
=Archives= * November, 2008-December 2009 * January, 2010-December 2010 =2011:= Spunky Spencer Why did you remove the info about his cameo in JL? He was in the audience at the end of the episode. The episode page even says so.Jesusfreak89 22:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's not Spunky, just his model. Character models were reused lots of times as background characters. As I mentioned in my edit summary, the "Spunky" model is also in "Heavy Metal" and "Warrior Queen" (and probably elsewhere too). Similarly, Dana Blessing, G. Carl Francis, Pauly, Sarita Felix, Al McGee, Pierce Chapman and about a million others popped up everywhere in , , and , but that does not make them the same character. The shows had a limited number of background characters. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Is there any official link to something like that? Because I am quite sure I have read about Bruce Timm purposely sneaking people in there.Jesusfreak89 06:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Is there any official link to that? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe it is among the many commentaries of episodes. But would you please tell me where you got that?Jesusfreak89 03:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::In the commentary of "New Kids in Town" they mentioned they had so little teen models they stuck in Kairi Tanaga, and then they joke about how she's an exchange student (we don't think that's canon). Timm did include many caricatures of production staff into episodes, but not actual characters, afaik. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I feel it could be taken as such though.Jesusfreak89 16:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Young Justice I created a page for the new Young Justice series and listed every actor from the DCAU that is on the series premiere. Once the show's gets some more episodes under its belt, we can make a List page for actors that were on both and cut the list on the page down to the most notable. --DCAUBatman 00:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Falseface Hey man, it's been a while. I hope you're doing well. I hadn't been on the site in a while, but lately I've been watching my Batman Beyond dvds (as I'm sure you can see from my recent edits). I just watched the episode Plague, and was thinking about the character Falseface. I remembered that Falseface is an obsure (relatively obscure) villain in the DC Comics universe. I remember watching an episode of the old Adam West Batman tv series featuring him. In fact, there's a page for him on the DC Comics wiki. I'm sure you have realized this or were already aware of it, but I was wondering if this information should be included on Falseface's page, in a Background Info section. I understand if it's just not that big of deal and isn't necessary, but I thought about it today, and you're the guy to answer these kinds of questions. Let me know. Thanks. --Petermac2 04:56, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Actually. there's been several villains with that name. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::So then I guess it's not worth mentioning on the Falseface page, is it?--Petermac2 07:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::The problem is, they're pretty much all obscure. The Batman TV version is the best known. I'm not sure if they all have the same shtick - the malleable face - either. But it does warrant mention, though. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Edits to "A Better World" I assume good faith: you deleted my edits to "A Better World" because you thought I was cluttering up the page with useless information. Indeed, if you'd cut down my prose a bit, I'd've found that entirely appropriate. Also, since I did the edits without an account, maybe you thought I was a vandal, and in any case, you might've thought that it was useless to talk to me on my talk page. Still. I made three well thought-out contributions and I think deleting every single one was not good for the page. So let's talk about them and see if we can't get some of that information up on the page. :1. Yes, Batman=Batman, and it's cute to use "He's Batman" as an excuse for anything, EXCEPT when he'd already admitted that he couldn't escape no matter what he did, because his captor was also Batman. So that one should go back in. :2. I think you misinterpreted this one, so perhaps it should be rewritten to be clearer: I don't care that's Luthor's ray had such awesome abilities to be able to take away such diverse power, that's great. To snowclone you "He's Lex Luthor." I was just using that as evidence that if it can take away such great variety of powers, they could've used it on a number of challengers later in the series that they subsequently did not. As I work my way thru the series, I notice that in "Task Force X" you even see it stored away on the Watchtower, as if it was useless instead of the greatest weapon they have. :3. Why talk about what is "unneeded" on a mini-Wiki about a cartoon series? Obviously the whole enterprise is "unneeded," but people that do come here are those who love the show and want to know more about the episodes, so a question like "identical versions of the JL are arrested and unaccounted for early in the show's run; where might they be?" is exactly what people who come here want to read. So let's figure out, together, how to get this information up there where people can get at it, instead of deleting it away.--Captain Mid-Nite 23:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :1) I'll give you that one. After I reverted it, I went back to check the episode, and I still haven't figured it out. :2) Why would they? They didn't use the Annihilator either. ::2a) The energy disruptor is supposedly based on a story from John Byrne's 80's ''Superman run, but I haven't been able to track down the issue(s). :3) Except all the "where might they be?" theories are fanon. Where are they? They could be trapped on the League's world, sent back to their own, dropped in the Phantom Zone, the Fifth Dimension, or wherever. Also, the wording is a bit too... informal. Avoid questions and answering them with fan theories. Too many mini-Wiki's have that. :So, the first one can go back in in neutral words like "It is unexplained how Justice Lord Batman got out of a trap meant to constrain himself." or something. The rest, i'm not too keen about. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 00:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Yay for civility/progress. I agree with your re-wording of the first one, and I can (only somewhat grudgingly) let the third one go. But I think it's obvious why the JL wouldn't use the annihilator (spelling difficulties aside): it's a war machine powered on rage, whereas the power disruptor can peacefully take away superpowers from bad guys. I'm not necessarily saying it's sloppy writing to give it to them and then have them never use it, but it is an important note for faithful watchers of the show, so let's find a way to include this information on the page.--Captain Mid-Nite 19:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Bruce Timm said (allegedly, haven't seen the original quote) that the League took the disruptor to study it and come up with a way to defend themselves from such machinery. No word mentions them actually using it themselves; so it's possible the writers never thought of it, or they deliberately chose not to do it. We may never know. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Amanda Waller I checked, and it seems you were more accepting of my changes to Amanda Waller, so maybe I was right that not having an account made my edits look bad. Still, you deleted my link to "East St. Louis" on Wikipedia, but that was important information. There is no policy that I've seen against off-Wiki links, and that one tells the reader that East St. Louis is a poverty-stricken area, adding to what we know about Waller's character.--Captain Mid-Nite 23:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Let's keep them to a minimum in the history sections. They can go in Background Information, at least on the episode page. The term "Rhodes scholar" probably could do with some explanation too. :The connection between a youth in a poverty-stricken area and her character is an extrapolation based on source material, but it's still a fan theory. :In case you hadn't noticed, I don't like fan theories. But sometimes I'm too strict, and sometimes I indulge myself in them too, so feel free slap my fingers. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 00:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I respectfully disagree: the page is about the history of a character. Theoretically, wiki users could slog thru every episode and learn all there is to know about A.W., but they go to the character page for a repository of all the DCAU reveals about her. "Rhodes scholar" tells us a lot about her, but for a ten-year-old watching the show, he at least hears she's a scholar. But "East St. Louis" says a lot in very little, but only if you know what it means, which I why the link should be there. The alternative is to have no link, and to have people wonder what ESL is and go to big-Wiki to find out, so why not save them the step? I agree that assuming she grew up poor and was a self-made woman is an extrapolation, but I didn't assert that, and wouldn't. I gave readers enough information to decide for themselves.--Captain Mid-Nite 19:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree in a sense. There should be more links to wikipedia explaining real world stuff. I'm just not sure the history section is the place to put it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Tina *Mechanophilia: An attraction to Metal and Machines. That is the definition to her attraction to Metal, she even said the reason she was with Metallo was because "I like Metal". So why was this edited out? :Mechanophilia is a sexual desire. "I like metal" isn't a sexual desire. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Dwayne McDuffie What the fuck indeed. Jeez. ― 'Thailog' 14:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The Savage Time Why did you revert my change to the savage time production inconsistencies? He finishes talking about D-Day, says thirdly and then shuts off the laptop implying there was more to the message. :You're right, in part. The message was not over. But, we don't know what the "thirdly" was going to be, and can't fill it in. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:33, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Still saying the message contains no warning about specific battles implys we saw the whole message, which we did not. ::PS What was wrong with my Trivia piece in war world about Hawkgirl having green eyes? :::It was badly worded, and too trivial. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The Future I think they must have mistaken, the precise date can't be August 5th, 2041. Zeta escaped and went to Hamilton high six days later which would be August 11, 2041 Sunday, and Sunday is not a school day and besides it's the middle of summer. In Earth Mover Bruce Wayne mentioned to Terry that something happened 10 years ago and Terry said he was 7 years old. Terry was born in 2023, 2023 plus 7 equals 2030 and 2030 plus 10 equals 2040, so that took place in 2040. --Pborri 04:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :It still is August 5th, 2041. The mention of six days later comes from another, earlier episode, it's very likely that they just didn't look it up. This does not mean you can just change a fact. :Terry's 16/17-ish for most of the series, with little attention paid to passing years and birthdays. The airdate-timeline is not absolute, and if it were, there is 7 months between the two episodes. The 2023 year of birth is guesswork based on Terry's age of 16 when he started, and the year 2039, which was one of the years "Rebirth" was said to take place in. :Like I mentioned in my sandbox, it may prove impossible to create a timeline for the future, and it is very susceptible to over-interpretation of off-hand remarks. Chronological and geographical continuity aren't the DCAU's strong suits. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean? --Pborri 20:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The creators never really paid attention to the time spanned like they do in, for example, ''Young Justice. The majority of episodes can take place at any one time of the year, of any year, rendering off-hand remarks as these useless for specific pinpointing of dates. It's not 2030, it's "10 years before episode". -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Another site Sorry we haven't spoken. Recently I found a fanon site for the DC. It could be a promising affiliated site if it had a few administrators (Which you could very easily be), and some more pages. I've already made one on there myself, but the site itself could use some improvements. Even you must have some fanon ideas in that head of yours. Here's the link: DC Comics Fanon. let me know what you think. --SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, not interested. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) read marvel page Go to your marvel page and read my post about my block.--1966batfan 19:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker IS on Blu-ray Look here: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B004L9GM3A 02:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC)74.192.39.181 :I didn't revert that because I thought the blu-ray didn't exist, I reverted it because you removed the links to the other DVDs --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I removed the links because they were red links to articles that don't exist. Most wikis have a manual of style that avoids excessive red links. If there were articles attached to those links, what should they say? 02:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC)74.192.39.181 :::See here. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 06:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hotstreak Article I'm sorry but what do you mean it's "out of universe"? -RK 20:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC)-RK